


[Podfic] The Fine Art of PB&J

by dapatty



Series: Jack & Dean 'Verse [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Dean was only trying to help, but Jack O’Neill has his own way of doing things. The way of the Peanut Butter Zen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Fine Art of PB&J

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Fine Art of PB&J](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/94808) by maychorian. 



Cover Art provided by davincis_girl.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/The%20Fine%20Art%20of%20PB&J.mp3) | **Size:** 24 MB | **Duration:** 00:25:32
  * [Podbook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201204014.zip) | **Size:** 12 MB | **Duration:** 00:25:32
  * [Mobile Streaming Link](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2012/The%20Fine%20Art%20of%20PB&J.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
